Evil Reborn
by Drakler
Summary: A story from the point of view of several different characters. Starts off from Ganon's P.O.V. If i get some positive feedback, i'll write more chapters!


Once every hundred years a male Gerudo is Born. Destined to be the leader. Destined to be the king of thieves. That is who I am. Or at least, who I was. Now I am trapped. Trapped. Continually floating in this white void, glaring up at the only exit, the floor to the Chamber of sages. The only way out. Only opened by the sages. In other words, I'm doomed. I have no knowledge of time in this realm, it may have been centuries that I've been trapped in here. Or, it may have only been seconds. Doomed, my fate sealed by the sages, and Zelda. And him.HIM! Link, Hero of Time. A mere child when I first met him. Powerless. Small. But he destroyed me. Sealed me in this inescapable prison. Alone. But.what is this? A new presence? The seal opening!!!! I try to move towards the entrance, pushing through the air, floating upward. A small heart shaped object is thrust into the void with me. A grinning face looks down at it and laughs. "Now your evil is sealed forever, Majora!" said the man. The Seal is shut again. "NO! Fool! I will escape this! I will rule you all! All of you! Tatl, Tael, Link, Skull Kid! ALL OF YOU!!!!! Especially you, you fraud! You robber of graves, stealer of masks!" said the mask telepathically. It turned around and glared at me. "You! Who are you? Why are you here?" it demanded. "I am Ganondorf, King of Evil. Once great and powerful, trapped here by Link and Zelda." I said with a sigh. "Link?" the mask's cold voice echoed through my mind, burning with hatred. "LINK?! The foul, green-clad boy who defeated me?!" "He trapped you here too?" I asked with growing curiosity. "No. Well, yes. First let me explain to you who and what I am. I am Majora, the greatest warlock to ever walk the earth. But, all great things come to an end. Sensing unrest in my real, I put my memories, my conscious, my powers into a mask. This mask. I was murdered shortly afterwards. I spent thousands of years in this mask. Then I was discovered by some primitive tribe. They thought I had some mystical properties and used me in their hexing rituals. I fed off them. Sapping their power. Eventually, I was able to take control of the body of a young boy. I used him to kill the leader of the tribe and usurp power. The fools bowed before me. I ruled them. My power grew more and more each day. I almost had the energy to take on a form of my own. But, one of the village's fiercest warriors opposed me. Killed the boy. I sapped all that was left from his corpse and formed a body of my own. Crude, with long tentacles for hands, and an evil face, but it worked. The warrior drew a glowing, double bladed sword. He fired blasts of blue energy from the sword and all but destroyed me. I was nothing but a mask once again. Thousands of years passed until I was found. I was found my a mask salesman. He was overjoyed when he found me. The one mask he needed to complete his collection. He was traveling through a field in a place called Termina when I was stolen. A foolish creature from a land called Hyrule put me on. He was easily corrupted and bent to my will. With the aid of his two fairies I became more powerful. I returned to this place called Hyrule, through a portal. The portal took me to a strange forest. I encountered a boy riding alone on his horse, occasionally crying out 'Navi! Navi?' We attacked him and stole from him an Ocarina. And his horse. He chased us to the portal. I turned him into a Deku scrub, and the rest is history. I attempted to make the moon fall on Termina, but he stopped me by continually reliving the same 3 days over and over. When he came to me, he put on a very strange mask. It transformed him into the warrior that had defeated me centuries ago. The Fierce Deity. After I was defeated the Mask Salesman took me back to Hyrule and brought me here to be sealed up for eternity."  
  
"You were captured by a mask salesman?" I sneered incredulously. Majora chose to ignore my sneering remark and said, "If we combine our powers, we may be able to escape." Now, I am no fool, of that I am certain. I wasn't about to put that mask on. It seemed to have the power to control bodies, but it was tempting... 


End file.
